1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating module. More particularly, the invention relates to a heat dissipating module having a preferred heat dissipating efficiency for a heat source.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the enormous progress of the computer technology, the operating speed of the computer is continuously increased, and the heat generation rate of electronic elements within a computer host continuously rises correspondingly. In order to prevent the electronic elements within the computer host from overheating to cause a temporary or permanent failure to the electronic element, how to provide sufficient heat dissipating performance to the electronic elements within the computer is accordingly important.
For example, in a computer system, for example, a center process unit (CPU), a north bridge chip, a south bridge chip, or other heat generating elements are disposed on a mother board. In the prior art, in order to remove the heat on the mother board generated during the high speed operation, a heat dissipating module is usually disposed on these heat generating elements for performing the heat dissipation.